


Company

by Inventivetic



Series: Undertale Sandbox [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys/Undyne-centric (Undertale), F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Slow Burn, Texting, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inventivetic/pseuds/Inventivetic
Summary: Undyne finally gets to talk to Alphys via text message.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Series: Undertale Sandbox [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/602635
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Company

**Author's Note:**

> **CW: self-esteem issues, softcore references to depression.**

**10 days ago**

[YOU]: hey! You wanna hang out sometime?

[YOU:] no pressure! I just saw a new anime,

[YOU]: and I need someone to lmk how

[YOU]: accurate all this is!!

**[Alphys is typing…]**

[YOU]: not a lot of human history experts

[YOU]: out there after all lol

[YOU]: no pressure or anything!

**7 days ago**

[YOU]: saw your new post on the undernet!

[YOU]: You look really nice in blue!

[YOU]: i can imagine if my scales rubbed off on you,

[YOU]: it’d make you sparkle and compliment your eyes!

**[Alphys is typing…]**

[YOU]: no homo LOL sorry, my inner g

[YOU]: cheerleader was showing!

**[Indicator disappears]**

[YOU]: well, I get that you’re busy

[YOU]: so I’ll text you later! Have a good day!

**Today**

[YOU]: …hey. I’m sorry if I’m bothering you. I just…

[YOU]: I’ve been thinking about the couple times that we

[YOU]: watched those anime together? And I thought about

[YOU]: how you totally fangirled about my human swords?

[I miss yo]

_Undyne pressed down on the delete button of her messenger app._

[I think I li]

[I think I love]

[I’d like to take you on a date]

_She stared at her phone, at the message, and promptly deleted it_.

[YOU]: nobody has heard from you in a while, and as a guardswoman

[YOU]: it’s my responsibility to care about the wellbeing of people

[YOU]: you know?

[YOU]: I miss you 

" _UGHH!"_ _Undyne threw her hands in the air, and for a heart-stopping moment, she couldn't feel its cool metal against her palm. She heard a thud against the roof and it fell back into her lap. She turned it over in her hands for cracks for a moment, before she reopened the app._

**[Alphys is typing…]**

**[Alphys is typing…]**

[Alphys]: GUI4BUIGBIUGIU 0///0 SORRRYYYYYY

[Alphys]: haha, sorry ^_^’ !! I didn’t mean to be a

[Alphys:] b!tch LOL. Got busy with lab stuff, you know?

[Alphys]:I hope it doesn’t come off like I’m making excuses???

[Alphys]: Just on that experiment grind

[Alphys]: *working!!! Omg, I know what im doing promise LOL

[Alphys]: But you don’t have to check up on me!!! Im good

[Alphys]: And anime is fun for a treat, but I don’t think I should watch it rn

[Alphys]: my work isn’t finished

[Alphys]: and I dunno if it will be

**[Undyne is typing…]**

[Alphys]: when*

[YOU]: Ah, I get it! Same thing. I really like chocolate, but I can’t eat

[YOU]: too much!

[Alphys]: literally can’t relate lol.

[Alphys]: I eat garbage all the time

[YOU:] Oh?

[Alphys]: yeah… kind of like those dolls, garbage on the inside

[Alphys]: and you get smaller garbage on the inside

[Alphys]: that’s me LMAOO

[YOU:] NOOOO, not garbage! Hot garbage

[YOU:] like… warm calzone

[Alphys]: maybe if it hasn’t showered in a week lol

**[Undyne is typing…]**

[Alphys]: JK

[Alphys]: I’ve showered recently, I promise

[YOU:] Okay good! Where else am I gonna smell

[YOU]: honey and lavender lol? The dump?

[Alphys]: I smell like honey and lavender?

[Alphys]: is that good?

[YOU]: YES?? OF COURSE?? Makes me hungry tbh

[YOU]: Sorry if that was a little creepy. I don’t smell you on purpose

[YOU]: hello? I didn’t mean to creep you out! I just have

[YOU]: a warrior’s nose

[YOU]: LOL

[Alphys]: NO IT WASN’T

[Alphys]: JUST FANGIRLING

[Alphys]: nobody has ever said

[Alphys]: that I smell good??

[YOU]: Okay good!

[Alphys]: what else can you smell? Gay panic lol?? My fear?

[YOU]: I can smell when you’ve eaten ramen

[YOU]: or when you’ve just gotten out of bed

[YOU]: you usually smell like warm towels and softness??

[YOU]: Wait

[Alphys]: IS THAT WHY YOU LOOK SLEEPY

[Alphys]: WHEN I’M SLEEPY OMGGG

[Alphys]: ?

[YOU]: Gay panic?

[Alphys]: Well…I’m bisexual, so…

[Alphys]: half-gay lol

[Alphys]: I kind of fit the stereotype

[Alphys]: for horny bisexuals lol

[Alphys]: well, I MEAN I SEE A LOT OF

[Alphys]: CUTE MONSTERS

[Alphys]: DON’T JUDGE ME ;_;

[Alphys]: IT’S NOT MY FAULT PEOPLE ARE BORN

[Alphys]: SO ATTRACTIVE LMFAOO

[Alphys]: sometimes I like to think that everyone

[Alphys]: is secretly horny and I just absorb the ambient

[Alphys]: horniess so nobody else has to burden this curse

[YOU]: I didn’t know you were bisexual???

[YOU]: How come you never said??

**[Alphys is typing…]**

[YOU]: I’m a lesbian, so… GIRLS ARE HOT SOLIDARITY

[Alphys]: GHRUUBBUGJOBEGBUG

[Alphys]: GIRL S SOLIDARITY

[Alphys]: I never knew you were gay??

[Alphys]: It makes sense tho lol kind gave

[Alphys]: That Vibe

[YOU]: Vibe?

[Alphys]: Strong, independent, supportive

[Alphys]: no-nonsense woman vibe

[Alphys]: like everyone needs at least one (1)

[Alphys]: lesbian to remind you of how single you are

[Alphys]: and you can hope that maybe her attractive muscles will

[Alphys]: rub off on even though you’re a huge loser LOL who

[Alphys]: cannoblizes garbage all the time

[YOU]: Awww…

[YOU]: I think you’re a good person

[YOU]: And you smell nice!

[YOU]: and you’re very smart!

[YOU]: and yellow! Like my favorite flower!

[Alphys]: You think I’m a good person?

[YOU]: Why wouldn’t you be? Literally the second nicest

[YOU]: monster I met ever

[Alphys]: I mean… how can you tell someone is a

[Alphys]: a good person though lol?

[Alphys]: Everyone makes mistakes right

[Alphys]: so that’s like a guarantee that someone has done

[Alphys]: something you don’t like

[ **Undyne is typing…]**

[Alphys]: Some people just can’t be good people like

[Alphys]: their hot-wired to avoid responsibility and

[Alphys]: be cowardly. And not _enjoy_ being nice to people

[Alphys]: I mean, I’ve met people like that

[Alphys]: people who just take from you and don’t give back

[Alphys]: who might’ve even taken lives

[Alphys]: even if its without killing them

[YOU]: Well, those people are usually in jail LMFAO

[Alphys]: yeah i think so too

[YOU]: but like… you take the bad and good with people and

[YOU]: it’s not deciding whether someone is perfect or not

[YOU]: it’s… deciding if you’re compatible??

[YOU]: idk

[YOU]: I don’t really like cowards lol but ig they’re just

[YOU]: scared to do the right thing, and I don’t hate ppl like that

[YOU]: just pity them. And feel angry that they can’t do better

[YOU]: but I don’t think that makes someone irredeemable

[YOU]: but I haven’t really met anyone like that personally

[YOU]: but it sounds like you have?

[Alphys]: haha yeah

[Alphys]: sorry, but I gotta go

[Alphys]: the lightbulb exploded LMAOO

[Alphys]: gotta go fix that

[Alphys]: might be a while

[YOU]: Oh, okay! Good luck! Ttyl! Maybe we can watch

[YOU]: anime later???

**Alphys has gone offline.**

Undyne fell backward onto her mattress, holding her phone to her chest. Her lips parted, baring her yellowed teeth and a breath resonated deep within her abdomen, her chest rising and falling and it felt like the frustration she felt gathered there hot and condensed. She busied herself by staring at the ceiling, extending her arm ver the edge of her bed and allowing the cellphone to slip from the tips of her fingers. 

She pulled the blanket over her head, hugged her pillow close, and imagine that it was Alphys. She screamed.

At least she _had_ heard from her. She was beginning to fear the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I've really been struggling writing Posion, but I'm not giving up!! It's just slow going lol, so enjoy this miniseries I made in the meantime! I'm starved for feedback, so any is appreciated! Especially constructive criticisms (especially about pacing lol)


End file.
